


Cinema

by Limebrus



Series: Under Control [Daejae oneshot dump] [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Smut, cinema fun, female!Daejae, it's based on a legit daejae dream i once had, just a small oneshot, with some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Getting fingered by a stranger was definitely not what Youngjae had expected when she went to the cinema.





	Cinema

When Youngjae entered the cinema and noticed how there were barely any people present, she felt relieved. She couldn't stand a full cinema, as it was hard to concentrate and someone would always be noisy at any given point.

And she even had the entire back row to herself.

It was with a satisfied smile she sat down, preparing for the two hours film ahead.

Though she usually didn't go to the cinema alone, some days she loved to head to the closest one and choose a film which had been running for a time. There was something entirely satisfying about watching a film on a big screen, and it felt even better to experience it alone.

It was as the trailers were playing when she saw a figure walking closer and she cursed inaudibly; it meant she wouldn't have the row to herself.

But it wasn't so bad. Not until the person sat down right next to her. The entire row was empty, yet this person sat down next to her? Youngjae turned her head in mild surprise, not believing a stranger would do this.

Immediately she regretted turning around, as she came eye to eye with a ridiculously attractive girl. Long brown hair, thick lips, a cute mole right underneath one of the pretty eyes.

And it didn't help when the stranger smiled sweetly, her eyes crinkling up.

With a thumping heart Youngjae whipped around again, her cheeks flushed red and all thoughts of moving a few seats over completely forgotten.

As the film finally started, Youngjae was too acutely aware of the girl next to her; sometimes their arms would accidentally brush and she would feel a tingle spread all through her body.

What the hell was happening?

Youngjae didn't even know she had a thing for girls, this was all brand new territory for her. It didn't help that she had never experienced something like this, even with a boy. To be so instantaneously attracted to someone?

Next to her, the pretty girl was attentively watching the screen, her eyes never leaving it even as she stuffed her face with popcorn.

And Youngjae was not exaggerating when she said the stranger was stuffing her face; it should have been an amusing or disgusting sight, yet Youngjae found it cute?

She desperately needed help.

This was not like her at all.

Halfway through the film, with Youngjae being tense the entire time and watching the pretty stranger from the corner of her eye, the girl had finished the popcorn. Youngjae watched as she put the box down on the floor and tried to wipe her salty and greasy hands on her pants.

Feeling a little sorry, and brave, Youngjae pulled out her wet napkins and held out one for the girl.

Surprise flickered through her face before a delighted smile appeared, making Youngjae's heart thump wildly; it didn't help when their fingers brushed as the girl accepted the wet napkin.

Youngjae turned her head to the screen again, but was still watching the stranger as she diligently wiped her hands and put the napkin in her cup beholder.

Then the stranger leaned close, her hot breath fanning against Youngjae's right ear. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice melodious.

Face growing red and heart threatening to burst out of her chest, Youngjae only dared to nod; she didn't even turn her head in fear the stranger would notice.

Sadly, it seemed like she noticed as she hesitated a little before leaning closer again and putting a hand on Youngjae’s thigh.

A naked thigh.

Why did she wear a skirt today?

“Are you okay?”

Youngjae, impossibly red now, had to bite her lip to prevent herself from whimpering and once again she only nodded.

Yet it didn't convince the girl, in fact, Youngjae got a really bad feeling when she slightly turned her head and saw a wondering gaze directed at her.

The hand on her thigh moved, brushing a little upwards while the stranger's eyes carefully observed.

Youngjae couldn't help it, not with the fingers brushing so teasingly on her inner thigh; she whimpered.

It was low, mostly drowned out by the film, but apparently the girl caught it as her eyed widened in realisation.

Youngjae's own eyes widened, looking at the stranger with shameful eyes; she had in mind to apologise, and say she would move away. She felt absolutely disgusting for being so aroused by simple touches from a stranger.

But before she had a chance to say something the stranger's face turned amused and mischievous.

Suddenly Youngjae felt both scared and excited, her breathing turning heavier as the girl leaned closer again, lips brushing sensually against her neck.

God. Youngjae felt her thighs quivering, her pussy turning wetter by the second.

It didn't help when the hand moved upwards steadily, no hesitation as fingers slid over the panties and into them.

Youngjae gasped in surprise, not expecting the girl to be this bold, yet she opened her legs wide in reflex.

Two slender fingers slid between the wet folds, teasing her clit and brushing over her hole. Youngjae made a noise in her throat, head falling backwards as she fought herself from moaning. The fingers were relentless, sliding up and down surely. The lips on her throat only added to the teasing, teeth nibbling and biting occasionally.

She let out a moan, her left hand gripping the armrest desperately.

The lips moved away and soon she felt breathing against her ear. “You have to be quiet, beautiful.”

God, the voice alone was so arousing and she felt her hole tighten in response.

The fingers which had been steadily moving, began to tease around the hole. The two fingers brushing over it and nearly pressing inside.

“Please,” Youngjae whimpered quietly. It seemed the girl heard her plea and the fingers pressed inside, going deep.

Youngjae slammed a hand over mouth, keeping herself from moaning. Rhythmically the fingers moved in and out, the girl's palm rubbing against the clit as she moved her hand.

She was getting close, feeling a tightening both in her lower stomach and the way she clamped around the fingers.

The girl must have noticed too, as she pushed away the hand over Youngjae's mouth and pulled her into a deep kiss, her tongue brushing against her own.

Like this, as Youngjae orgasmed, every one of her moans were swallowed by the girl's insistent mouth. Youngjae lazily reciprocated, her mind a cloudy haze as she came down from her high. The fingers gently slid out and the hand moved away, leaving her feeling slightly empty and cold.

The girl pulled away from the kiss first, her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes staring deeply into Youngjae's. Her lips had turned even thicker, looking very delectable. If Youngjae wasn't completley exhausted, she would have pulled her in for another kiss and have a go at the biteable lips.

Minutes of silence went by, as both of them struggled to adjust their breathing.

It was when Youngjae could breathe evenly again she realised what had just happened and she was mortified. Embarrassed, she hastily got up from her seat and nearly ran out of the room.

She had just been fingered. In public. By a stranger.

What kind of person was she? Letting a stranger do this to her?

Right by the cinema kiosk, a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Hey wait!”

It was the girl, looking concerned and almost scared. Youngjae stilled.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that,” the girl spoke rapidly. “I should have asked and-“

Youngjae had reached up and put her hand over the swollen lips. “I- You did nothing wrong. I'm just-“ Youngjae licked her bottom lips. “I feel embarrassed. To get- I mean by a stranger, but also that I was-“ she was struggling to say the word ‘aroused’ out loud, especially considering there were people around them. “I'm not like that, usually.”

The girl seemed a little more relaxed, her smile easy and relieved. “It's not like I go to the cinema and do that to random pretty girls either.” She stepped closer. “What if we go for a coffee? Like a date?”

She wanted to go on an actual date. Youngjae felt her cheeks heat up and she nodded. “Right now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Okay.” A fluttery sensation had taken camp in her stomach. “I'd love that.”

“I'm Daehyun by the way.”

“I’m Youngjae.”

And that's how Youngjae met her girlfriend of five years.

It was definitely not the story she told people though, as far as they were concerned they just had a ‘love at first sight’ moment at the cinema and went for a coffee after.

The rated stuff they both left out.


End file.
